


Dinotrux - The crystal.

by Magicdragon



Category: Dinotrux (TV)
Genre: Emotions!, Fantasy, Fights, Magic, Mystery, No im bad or am good just beacuse, Other, everyone has a cause of what they are doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicdragon/pseuds/Magicdragon
Summary: In this fanfic of the Netflix show Dinotrux, we will follow Ty who discovers a strange crystal. And what will happen after that will change everything.I decided to upload this fanfic here aswell this exists on Deviatart. the only difference is the grammar i will try to improve.My Deviantart and more fanart of the show Dinotrux is here: https://halonna.deviantart.com/Again, i am bad at grammar and writning, so dont expect top writning!





	1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day in the crater.

All dinotrux and reptools had normal days. Just like any other. But it have been better since one special Dinotrux have arrived months ago. His name was Ty and had made remarkable succes. Working with other Dinotruxes and even the Reptools! But there was only one thing preventing them to create a perfect crater was another Dinotrux, simillar to Ty. His name was D-structs. They all know that there can be only one Tyrannosaurus Trux in one crater. But D-structs and Ty are both stubborn to give up. No one know how long this conflict will hold. 

That takes today when it will change.

The sun rose in the sky in the dessert like crater. In a cave not far woke Ty. He blinked his mechanical eyes to the bright light. He was in bright red paint with mighty crushing jaws, enough to break stones, he had very short arms, his legs were powerful tank wheels and the tail at the end were a wrecking ball. As he woke up he looked to his right, saw Revvit sleeping. Revvit is a Reptool, with a shape of a electric screwdriver with bendable legs unlike the Dinotruxes. His head were round and had multiple screw tools on his back to be able to repair the truxes. His color were light green to yellow. 

Ty decided to leave Revvit to rest longer as he slowly droove outside the cave. As the crater were dessert like, there were buildings sorrunding him, as he and the others have made. No one has ever seen this or ever thought this was possible. But they proved them wrong. Some liked it, some dont. Like D-structs who hated it most. 

There was a building which resemble a feeding station made of stone. Who served ores to them. There was also a garage made of big rocks and stones who they could get in and get repairs. There was a wash which held a geyser inside who had supporting strong rocks sorunding it. And at last a race track to drive and jump on. 

Ty went to the tower were the ores lies. When he got closer he took his tank wheel on the platform below. Then a opening came from the tower as ores came out. Ty quickly eat with his metal jaws. He then later heard an engine behind. Ty looked back and saw a tall Dinotrux. It was Skya. Skya was a Craneosaur. She was in orange paint and had a long metallic neck. She had four small tank wheels. She had also a treadmill who came from the neck to the tail. When she came closer she also pressed the platform and ores came to her height.

"So, how are things going?" Skya asked.

"Well, its the same old." Ty simply said while eating.

"Mmhm." Said Skya while eating.

Then came more engines behind them. It was Dozer and Ton-Ton. Dozer was a Dozeratops with yellow paint. He had great metall plates around his face with great horns close to his eyes. He had a beak liked mouth and a small metall thorn on it. His body were mascular which its need to doze great stones from the ground. He had also four small tank wheels. His tail were a great drill who he could burrow the ground with. Ton-Ton were a Anklyodump. He had blue paint and had a big carriage to carry and drive rocks and materials. He also had a hard wrecking ball bit split in two and stuck to his tail for damage. 

They both came to the tower and also pressed the platform. Ton-Ton were quickly taking his before Dozer. Dozer grunted at Ton-tons act. 

Later on came Revvit with 3 other Reptools. One was simillar with Revvit but was called Click-Clack and had orange paint. The other two were more basic tools like a wrench. One was called Ace with mostly grey with a simple blue stripe. The other one was called Waldo. But with a red stripe. 

They all came also to the tower and went on their side. They also pressed their platforms and small ores came for their sizes. 

Since Ty came first he was done eating. With ore inside him he had more energy. He started to think of what they should do. 

"So, anyone got any ideas of what we should do today?" Ty said.

"Maybe build a new ramp?!" Ton-Ton said quickly.

"We dont need to build a ramp..." Dozer said with annoying voice.

"But i want to create my own! Wouldnt that be amazing to create your own one?" Ton-Ton said.

"It could be interesting." Revvit said in agreement. 

Then Ton-Ton quickly drove to Ty and couldnt stand still from all the excitment.

"Please! Please, please,please,please,please.." 

"Allright, allright. We build a ramp." Ty said with a calming gesture. 

Ton-Ton flew up as he jumped and cheered. Dozer were irritared but otherwise not disturp. Skya looked down as she was done eating.

"So, what do we need?" Skya said and then looked at the Reptools. 

Revvit quickly jumped down and went to a random rock and took forward a screw and he started to draw a blueprint on the rock. 

"We will need rocks to hold the weight. Then maybe some wood and metall to bend it a good angle. Then maybe create a landing zone if the jump becomes to high..." Revvit said.

"I take the rocks, Skya you take the wood, and Ton-Ton and the others helps with the metal." Ty said quickly.

"You got it!" Skya said as she drove to the closets forest. 

"Lets go!" Ton-Ton said as he drove to the Reptools and they jumped to his carriage. Dozer drove slowly behind Ton-Ton.

\---------------------------

Later on Ty found a rock wall which was suprisingly easy to break. Later Ty prepared his wrecking ball and hit the wall hard. The stone breaked in peices and fell. But that when Ty stopped and saw something shine in a crack. The shine were in a blue Green auora. Ty got curious by that. He decied to hit the wall so he did but with more force. More stones then fell down to the ground. By that Ty could see it was a crystal who shined like that.

Ty slowly droove closer to it. somehow felt it was pulsating with massive energy. He then carefully took his small arm to try to reach it.

When Ty touched the crystal, a great reaction erupted! An explosion of blue and green came out as Ty fell heavily on the ground. The hit from that was so strong he almost passed out. He then felt something itchy on his finger. He looked and saw that it was were he touched the crystal. His fingers had the same glow from that crystal. But to Tys fears, he saw how the glow began to cimb on his arm and then spread to his whole body. He felt great pain and as the pain started to increase, he coudlnt handle it anymore.

He passed out and the darkness came.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happend to Ty?

On the other side of the crater, there was a cave. The caves entrance was decorated with metal plates. To give a unpleasant feeling. Inside the cave there was a pool with hot lava in the center around the stone cave.

The one trux who lived there, was D-structs. D-structs is also a Tyrannosaurus trux, simillar to Ty. But more bulky and fierce. He have white, black and dark blue paint on him. Instead of a wrecking ball on his tail, which he lose thanks to Ty and his friends, he had a special build claw on the tip of his tail instead. It was built by the scraptools, one of them Skrap-it. Scraptool are the opposite of Reptools, they scrap and take truxes apart. 

D-struct however was in his cave. He driving around thinking. He still wont give up on this crater. He was here first! No one cant take that away, and not by kindness the others shared... D-structs groaned in annoyance. Thats what his father had always taught him, do not be nice or kind, thats makes you weak. You must be the alpha. You must be the strong one. You must show how it works. It has always worked for generations. 

D-struct nodded to himself, he will keep his promise. He will make his father proud. He will -

Boom!

A loud explosion came out. D-structs quickly stopped by that sound. He then quickly drove out of his cave. He looked around and then saw some sort of smoke in the sky not too far away. He decided to drive to that direction.

After few minuets of driving, he then saw what happend. 

Ty was laying down on the ground but... He looked different. He had more plates and spikes on him. His wrecking ball were more deadlier. He also notice he was bigger? Bigger then a average T-trux...

D-structs droove closer. He looked at the stone wall who was broken. He saw a few fragments of something crystal like. He then started to remember a tale he heard when he was young. There was a special crystal who could make you more powerful, it had only happend once in generatons! 

D-struct started to scared and angry at the same time. He was suppose to have it! Not Ty! He could easily control this craterif he had that power! Now it became harder to keep that! His father would be so disapointing! 

D-struct looked again around to see if Tys friends were around. He luckily didnt see them. He then decide to bring Ty to his cave. He could then figure out a way to get that power to him instead of Ty. D-struct then took his special made claw and grabbed Tys tail. He then dragged Ty away to his direction. Suprisingly, D-structs didnt have a hard time to drag him. 

Once at his cave, he dropped Ty on the floor. His thoughts then wandered to know if Ty was uncosious or even dead. D-structs then decied to see if he could wake him up.

"Wake up!" He yelled. Nothing. 

He then decided to make the ground shake. He took his tail and hit the cave hard, some metal plates fell and made loud clangs. D-struct notice that it started to work. He saw that Ty start to move by the sound and the ground shaking. D-struct then gave it another try but much harder. More metal plates fell, and the ground shaked again. Thats when Ty woke up. 

Ty opened his eyes. D-struct then notice that his eyes were different, they had a strange glow around them. They both stared at each other until Ty attempt to rise. Ty had troubles but was suprised when D-struct helped him up, but taking his head to Tys body. Ty were up on his tank wheels. Ty then scanned around his surrondings. He saw that D-struct was there, but he was little smaller. Ty then looked on himself and was chocked by the sight. He had His lamps on the tank wheels were hightened and gave better light. His shoulders were more armoured with spiky plates. On his head he had some sort of bended horn plates but thick and didnt go out so much. Tys eyes glowed with green and blue, just like the crystal did. Tys wrecking was somewhat normal but had more paltes coming out of it.

"W-What happend..?" Ty stuttered. Then looked to D-structs. "What did you do?!" 

"I didnt do anything..." D-structs snared. "The crystal did it..."

Ty was confused, but then started to remember the crystal and the explosion.

"Why did you take me here?" Ty said confused. 

D-struct didnt speak. He took him beacuse to get himself the crystal, but somehow he didnt do that. Why did he help Ty instead? D-structs then realized it, he only glared back without an answer and turned away. Ty was confused but slowly followed him anyway. Ty notice something was off. And he wanted to figure it out. 

Ty saw that D-struct was now facing the cave wall. The back turned to Ty. And just stood there. Ty knew that he haved tried to make peace with him... But it have never worked. He was to stubborn, that T-trux. So Ty had to later on give up the idea. But now?

"Thank you." Ty said simply. It was atleast he could do. 

D-struct only frooze by that word and as lightning turned to face Ty. 

"Leave...." D-struct said loud and glared. 

"But-" Ty tried to say.

"LEAVE!" D-struct roared and then drive to Ty with high speed and pushed Ty out of his cave. He felt that he had more difficult with that now then before.

Ty was startlet when D-structs did that. They both only stared. Ty was worried, and when he looked at D-structs, he saw that they were mixed feelings in them? Can they be fooling him? Ty then backed more and then drooved away slowly. He did give glances back and saw that D-structs still looking at him.

Ty sighed and then just continue to drive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happend when Ty drives to his friends when he has been changed?

Ty drove slowly as he had alot of thoughts since what happend today. Why did this happend? How exactly?! Was it an accident after all? The weirdest part for Ty was how D-structs acted. He never expect him to help him... Or was that the purpose?

As the thought stormed Tys head, he continued to drive as he came closer to the garage. But he breaked his tank wheels hard as almost his engine had a chock. He remebered that he have changed. Like powerful? 

This will not be good.

\-------

"Why hasent Ty came back yet?" Said Dozer.

"Yeah dude! I want to build this ramp so bad!" Ton-Ton squeaked. 

"Its wierd..." Skya replied back. Gaining a few nods. 

"I agree with Skya" Revvit said in agreement.

"Something must have happend." Waldo said. " I mean, he isnt the type to just disappear..

The others nodded. 

"How? L-like a m-monster?" Click Clack barely said out as he chivered by that thought. 

"Thats unlikly." Skya said. "And i cant still see him from here" She tried again to extend her neck to see the T-trux but she didnt see anyone. 

"Im going to check it out." Revvit said sudden.

"Shall we come with you?" Said Dozer. 

"No, Im quick and small. If it has been a trap, i can scout ahead." Revvit said.

"True." Dozer said back. 

"I will be right back." Revvit said quickly as he quickly dashed out thanks to the small silver balls underneath his feets for faster speed. Revvit then continued on the direction Ty went before he vanished. 

Later on Revvits thought came in, he started to get worried. Ty was his best friend, and the first one to change the view off Dinotruxes and Reptools. That they can work together. Revvit smiled inside as he remember their first meeting. When he repaired Ty for the first time. How scared he was but still so curious. How quickly they became best friends.

Revvit stopped quickly as he heard an engine. A very powerful engine. He knew already who it belonged to. But when Revvit looked around, he couldnt spot Ty. Which was odd. 

"Ty?" Revvit said low as he looked at all directions. Ready to leave at any seconds incase. 

There was many rocks which was very big here. Anyone could ambush him at any moment. Revvit tensed more as he was prepared for more suprises. 

"Revvit? Ty said. 

Ty.

"Ty!" Revvit yelled out louder. He was so happy to hear his voice. 

Ty hesitaded to show himself to Revvit. But he sighed and prepared for the worst. He droove slowly out and got into Revvits veiw.

And Revvit was so suprised he jumped at the sight of Ty. 

Revvit could only stare at Ty. He had never seen anyhting like this. How did this happend? Was it somehting he didnt know? 

Ty saw that Revvit stared a thim and was completely frozen at place. Ty didnt like that as he felt he was like a alien. Ty then tried drive closer. But Revvit backed away quickly a few meters. 

"Revvit, please. It is still me!" Said Ty in hope to comfort Revvit. 

Revvit then releazed that it was Ty infront of him. no matter how he looked now. Revvit then releazed what he might have send a signal to Ty. Revvit sighed.

"Im so sorry Ty. I shouldnt treat you like this..." Revvit said ashamed. 

"Revvit, I dont blame you." Ty said as he looked on himself. "I woudlnt belive me either..." 

"But, what exactly happend? This.... I have never seen anything like this!" Revvit went to a rock and climbed on it quickly. He then later were closer to Ty. 

"Something happend when i went to get the stones." Ty began. " I then found a strange crystal who glowed blue and green. I touched it out of curiosity and everything went dark." 

Revvit simply nodded. 

"If a crystal can do that, that is remarkable. But, still, that should be impossoble." Revvit said. 

Ty nodded in return. Ty then saw that Revvit later jumped on his head. Revvit knew he was bigger then normal T-trux when he has changed. But it was different to see it on his massive head. The big eyes met his. Afterall, it was still Ty.

"Im just happy that you are okay." Revvit said calm. 

Revvit gave a little nudge to Tys metal forehead. Ty simply closed his eyes in return and smiled. 

"The others are worried. We should go back." Revvit said.

"You sure? I mean.." Ty said halfway. 

"Yes, with me to explain it surely will be fine." Revvit said determind. 

Ty simply nodded and gave full trust to the reptool. He then droove closer to the garage with Revvit. Hoping it will go well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revvit has so far found out Tys transformation, but soon it will spread to the others.

Ty and Revvit were closer to the garage now, but Ty kept the distance to not be seen yet. He heard their engines and sighed. Revvit was on his head. 

"We will make it just fine." Revvit said in a comforting voice. 

Ty looked down. "I know..."

Revvit simply nodded and jumped down. He then started to move to the others to get them. Ty only stood still. Waiting. Short, after the engines came closer and Ty prepared for the worst. 

Revvit came first with the 3 other Dinotruxes and the 3 Reptools. They all had different reaction to Tys new form. Dozer and Skya were so suprise they drove backwards. Click-Clack went quick and was behind Revvit. Ace and Waldo reacted abit the same as Dozer and Skya, but didnt move. Ton-Ton however, drove quickly to Ty. Facing him with a smile. Which suprised Ty alot. 

"Duuuuude, thats is sick! Where did you get this?!" Ton-Ton said. Ty only looked at Ton-Ton. 

"Umm... " Ty began. "From a crystal?" That sounded silly.

"A crystal?" Dozer said as he came closer with the others behind.

"Yes, It appears a crystal caused this reaction. Made him into this when he was unconsious." Revvit said to the group. 

The others looked confused. Didnt know what to belive. Ace however, went closer to Ty. Started to climb on him.

"This is really some sick upgrades!" Ace said in amazment. 

"Agreed. But why?" Revvit said in respond. 

Skya went closer to Ty, as she notice he was taller. "Clearly." Skya said. She felt that Click-Clack was on one of her tank wheels.

"Well, we should check more of him in the garage. I think we just looked briefly." Said Waldo.

"Agree." Revvit said. 

The dinotruxes made way to let Ty pass to the garage. The Reptools also following along.

\------

D-structs was still in his cave. He couldnt stand still so he drived back and foruth. He couldnt shake the thoughts of what happend and what actions he actually made.

But his thoughts was interupted when a Scraptool came inside. It was Skrap-it. The Scraptool was in very rusty colors on grey. He made his way to D-structs.

"Hello theeeere D-structs. (static)" Skrap-it said.

"What is it?" D-struct said demanding. He didnt have time for foolish talks.

"Well..... (Static) I was wondering, we should have a plan soon of how to destroy the Dinotruxes?" Said Skrap-it.

D-struct was silent in a moment. Thinking. He knew at this condition, he wouldnt think straight. 

"Not today, Skrap-it." D-structs siad simply.

"What?" Skrap-it said. "Did i hear correct?" 

"I said, not today!" D-struct drove closer to face the Scraptool.

"F-fine!" Skrap-it was confused, his master didnt feel to fight?

"Now go. And come tomorrow." D-structs said as he used his tail and send Skrap-it out of his cave. Skrap-it tubmled on the stone floor. But Skrap-it felt it was an easy slam. Not the usual hard slam.

When Skrap-it came to his legs, still confused by the talk. He knew that D-struct is a tough guy and when he had a chance to take the Dinotruxes down, he would take it. But this? This was little different... Skrap-it decided that he could spy on them for the moment. That surely would make D-structs happy. 

\------

In the garage, everyone was there and was focused on Ty who was at his place in there. 

The Reptools were focused as they examine every part of him. The other Dinotruxes watched in curiosity and worry. As the Reptools have came to, so far they have found, that his body became tougher. He had more metalic on his shoulder part to protect it more. His wrecking ball with metalic parts out who was really sharp, was able to shred rocks and other Dinotruxes then just smash them. His lights were stronger, specially on his tank wheels where they have hightened. Now it was only his face left to check.

Revvit, Ace and Waldo was on Tys face on different places. Revvit were on his mouth, Waldo was on his forehead and Ace was behind his head. Ty did his best to not to speak or move for them to,so they would not be disturpted.

"Nothing here expect the metal thorns on his head" Ace told the others as she jumped down.

"His eyes is something i havent seen, but i dont think we can do much about it." Waldo said, he couldnt find anything who causes the glow around it. Which was odd. He also jumped down and joined Ace below.

Click-clack were on Tys tank wheel. He had calmed down but was still afraid by Tys new look. But he remined himself that it was Ty, no one else. 

"Open your jaw a little." Revvit comanded. Ty did as he slowly opened his mouth. Revvit took a close look. His eyes widened as he saw something in the corner of his jaws.

"Hold on..." Revvit said as he went close to the part who controls the opening and closening to the jaw. 

"What is it?" Said Skya. She tried to look were Revvit were. Revvit pointed at it to the Dinotruxes who were infront Ty to see what was something new. Dozer, Ton-ton and Skya then notice something was there.

"What is that?" Said Ton-ton.

"What?" Ace, Waldo and Click-Clack said together.

"I do not know, but that is not a normal T-trux part." Revvit commented. 

Ty wondered what it was about , since he didnt feel anything inside his mouth who was wierd. All he could focus is not to crush Revvit.

Revvit jumped down to let Ty be able to speak. Once free from all the small Reptools from his head, he started to speak.

"I havent felt anything wierd inside, whatever you found." Said Ty.

The others looked around to each others. Thinking. 

"We will probally find out soon enough." Said Dozer.

"True." Skya agreed.

"Sooooo, shall we finish the ramp?!" Ton-ton said loud. Smiling wide.

Ty thought for a moment, Then nodded. "I belive we could."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty need to learn how to handle this new form.

The dinotruxes did continue to build the ramp Ton-Ton wanted, but it was hard for Ty then he expected.

Since Ty became stronger, he had done more damage then he usually have control of. Ty did carry stones easier on his back then otherwise. But when he took one in his jaws and took to much force, it breaked apart. Then the other part of the problem is his wrecking ball. When Ty is about to damage a rock or force a rock to a shape, which Revvit have created, it came small cracks who, if he was lucky didnt go deep. Ty was furious that he couldnt even build simple things like he used to do a day ago! He droove away from the project to calm down. He loves to build, but like this?

Ty leaned his heavy head on a rock who was infront of him. He eyes was tired. He just wanted to be alone in a moment. But no. It would not happend when he heard someone coming to him. Ty didnt bother to look back. 

"Ty." It was Dozers voice. 

"What?" Ty said, still didnt look back.

"Come. Come with me." Said Dozer. That did make Ty curious. He lifted his head and saw Dozer was behind him. Dozer made a quick movement with his head to follow him. Ty obeyed. 

\------

Skrap-it have seen enough. He had never knew that a dinotrux could become even more dangerous! The scraptool was hidden behind another rock. Still close to see everyone in his small sight. He then later saw the red T-trux and the Dozeratops drive off. 

Skrap-it knew he needed to tell this to D-struct. He made his way back. He did his best to not get attention, which he is unlucky very good at...

A few moments later he arrived to D-structs cave. It was hard to see since the light from the lava on the floor didnt gave much. But Skrap-it could see D-struct was gone. But he needed to tell someone about this! Skrap-it sighed and thought. Then a crazy idea came to his head, who might work. Skrap-it went outside the cave and searched for the others.

\------

"Where are we going?" Ty asked Dozer.

"You see." Dozer said as he continue to drive.

Ty became restless. What was it Dozer wanted to show him? They have drived for some time. But he got his answer when he remembered the enviroments. Ty saw that hey were close to a jar pit. The jar pit was black and full of sticky liquid. On the jar pit there was a half done wooden bridge. The first one the Dinotruxes created to save Dozer. 

"Remember this place, Ty?" Dozer said as he slowly drived close to the edge and stopped. Looking down.

"Yeah, this is the place we made our first build." Said Ty as he followed close by aswell.

"And saved me." Dozer added.

"Yeah." Said Ty.

Dozer then turned to face Ty.

"I am still glad that you saved me. It also helped me the see a new veiw." Said Dozer. Saw that Ty still looked on him.

"Look, I may be just an old grumpy Dozeratops. But you need to use your head Ty." Said Dozer serious.

"What?" Ty said suprised. "Is it a bad thing?" 

"No! " Dozer said quickly. "You need to use your head like you always do,Ty. Think of the solutions on the problems. You are Ty, you know how to solve things. " 

Ty didnt expect tha repsond. He was suprised. Dozer noticed that and smiled. 

"Just take an example of me, i am a tough guy. But inside, i care for others. Thats Dozer." Said Dozer.

"I dont really know what to say." Said Ty.

"You dont need to. Just use your head." Said Dozer. 

Ty then thought about how to solve this problem. He dont know how long he will be in this form, but he is Ty. He solve problems. By the words Dozer said he then came up possible solution. How he could solve the wrecking ball with some sort of protection around it. And the jaw problem could be fix with practice. Ty relaxed and smiled. 

Ty looked down to Dozer. "Thank you Dozer, for reminding me who i am." Said Ty.

"Its just what i do. " Said Dozer.

"Liiiike Ton-Ton?" Ty commented back. Saw taht Dozer was suprised and quickly shaked his head.

"No! Nononno..!" Dozer said quickly.

"Hahaha, just kidding!" Said Ty laughing. Dozer then stopped his shaking and laughed aswell in return. He did notice that the glow around Tys eyes which he got from the crystal, glowed little brighter. Dozer thought it could be connected to his emotions. Which could go good or bad. 

But during their talks, They heard a voice. A screeching sound of metal. 

Scraptors.

Scraptors were driving around them quickly. Small reptile like mechanical beings with bright blue eyes. Sharp claws to grab and pierce metall. The Scraptors screeched and then started to leap on them. Dozer was the first target. 

Dozer droove back to give enough space for his charge. But Ty quickly took his wrecking and slammed that Scraptor away. The unfortane Scraptor who got hit by it, was nearly crushed on the ground. With so much dents and the immense strenght from Ty , made the Scraptor nearly impossible to drive back in retreat. Dozer took down his blades and doozed the Scraptor from him and Ty. From a safe distance. 

But by that action, more Scraptors attacked Dozer. Dozer was attacked by 3 on him on at once. One was on his face, trying to destroy his eyes. Another was on his back, trying to help the one who was on his face. The last one was on his tail, as the Scraptor tried to malfunction his drill. 

Ty was quick and aided Dozer. He swinged his wrecking ball on the Scraptors on Dozers face. The Scraptors quickly learned the damage by the unfortane Scraptor, and avoided by jumping. Ty Maybe missed them, but his wrecking ball continued on its destructive path and hit the Scraptor on the tail who didnt pay attention. That Scraptor screamed by the force and got also very damaged. 

The 2 ones who was left and had avoided Tys attack, quickly jumped off Dozer and went to a great disntance. Ty thought that they were fleeing but it was not the case. The Scraptors made small screeching sounds. 

And 3 more Scraptors came to answer the call. They then slwoly started to gather infront of the Dinotruxes. Ty and Dozer quickly stood side by side as they were surrounded by Scraptors. 

Ty gave quick look on Dozers condition. He was alive, but he was damaged on his face and on the tail. Ty was about to calm down until he saw Dozers one eye. His left eye started to flicker, his glas broken. Ty was furious. He needed to get Dozer out of here. 

Ty roared loudly to send them a warning. His roar was powerful as his eyes glowed brighter then before. The Scraptor ignored the roar and continue to gather infront of Ty to attack him. 

It was at this moment, Ty took another roar. 

Which he thought it was a roar.

The Scraptors screamed and fleed by the consuming flames of blue and green. Tys flames came from his mighty jaw. The flames who caught the unlocky Scraptors, felt extreme heat and saw how the metal on the burned areas began to melt. It gave even more pain. 

Ty stopped his flame breath and took a minuete so understand what just happend. But Dozer interupted his thoughts.

"Ty! Move!" Dozer said shouting.

Dozer pushed Ty away from the combat. They saw the Scraptors drive away in fear. They also saw how the Scraptors who recently had got burned was still in pain, and the melting had stopped. Ty couldnt think clear then focus on the burning marks.

Did he just do that?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is D-structs doing?

Meantime, other side of the crater, it was D-structs who was driving to an canyon, which he almost reached the end of it. 

It was pitch black by the night and the moon was glowing bright white. Who was suprisingly strong to give all creatures the moons light, to guide them on their paths. 

However, were D-structs was headed, it was to an anbandon cave. And this is were he was born. Were he grew up. When he was infront the cave, memories flooded in his head. Some were bad, some were good, But mostly bad ones. Like how he tested his strenght in combat, wining over a T-trux for the first time.

D-struct stopped his thoughts and drew inside. It was a very big cave which could hold 4 T-truxes. Inside the cave he saw some carvings, paintings on the walls.

The whole reason D-structs even got here was that he came for one particular drawing. His father, told him that story alot. His fathers name, Tank, was a independent, strong leader who always fighted his way through life. Didnt gave up or let the weak consume him. Tank had always taught D-struct to not be kind, sharing or anything like that.But the bad part is that D-structs couldnt do that. He was completely opposite back then... D-struct was a very curious Dinotrux. He liked to explore and meet all kinds of other creatures. But someohw, he coudlnt follow his fathers words, and always ended up to fail him. 

But a very painful moment happend which changed him forever. 

When he was young, in mid age of a teenager. D-structs was driving around, further away from the cave. He came to a swamp like biome. For D-structs, he never knew this place existed. He saw a great water in the swamp and went further. It was then he made the mistake of his life.

He saw a great beast emerge from the water. It had great metal spikes on its back. Long, smal metal jaws who could easily crush a small Dinotrux. Its great shining red eyes glowed bright. It stared at D-struct. D-struct in fear quickly droove back to his cave. When he arrived he warned father and mother. His parents went straight for combat to the coming beast. But they were no match for it. The beast easily killed them with little effort. D-struct was hidden during the fight, and could move to help them.. He wished his brother was here to help....

But, D-structs have witness his parents death. He couldnt stop thinking about how he failed them again!

D-structs quickly shook his head to stop the thoughts. He came back to the abandon cave. He was here for a image, not the memories.

He saw the paint which his father have been hunting for many, many years. It was a shape of a crystal, glowing. It later shows a Dinotrux holding the crystal. Later he became powerful Dinotrux. You became an unstoppable machine and not even a Dreadtrux caould stop you! But, the bad part is that no one knows if it can be removed or give the power to someone else. 

D-structs tried his best to remember the details of how his father told about the story. But it was completely covered by the accident. D-structs shook his head again, dont think of it now! He decided to leave this place. It was to painfull. D-structs then slowly droove silently back to his own cave. He had to turn the lights on since the moon was covered by the clouds.

As he was halfway to his cave. He came across something. He saw that he was close to a jar pit with a half wooden bridge. But that was not the thing which made him stop. D-structs had caught sort of a weird smell. He then saw by his lights, smoke coming from a few rocks further to the right. He drived there silently and stopped. D-struct saw 2 Scraptors, who was just corpses now. But there was smoke around them which indicates there was a fire recently. And somehow the small sparks on their body gave a color of blue and green. 

D-structs backed away from the corpses when he knew who could have done this. He also saw the massive dent of a wrecking ball with scratches following it. It was certanly Ty. Who did this. Then D-structs thoughts came back to Ty at his lair. The power that red trux could have would be unimagible! 

But, why didnt i... Just killed him when i had the chance?! Should i do the opposite?

No,nonono. He cant do it. He would fail to be the T-trux his father wanted him to be. As D-structs thoughts wandered at amazing speed, he didnt realize that he backed away at alarming speed closer to the jar pit. At this moment, he could hear his fathers words..

-What are you doing? Are you trying to get yourself killed?

-Are you stupid? You need to stop thinking about others! That makes you weak... You need to be strong, boy!

-How can you fail at such a simple task?!

-You dissapoint me...

-This crystal has such an unthinkable power you could only imagine! Just wait until i share this power to you, my son. 

-D-structs?!?!

-No.... Shineeye!

D-structs then roared loud. Louder then any thunder. He wanted this to end... Now! The pain was unbearable! 

D-structs then felt the edge, but he didnt have the time to react to put on his breaks... He then felt how he was weightless in the air before he felt the blakc liquid grab him and slowly and steadly consume him. D-structs tried to move but he just sank deeper. The jar almost reached his neck. D-structs could only think of the tohughts in his head. This was his end...

As the jar came to his face, he felt heavily tired and let himself close his eyes, and let fate decide. 

But more engines came to his hearing... At very quick speed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are they going to do with D-structs?

Ty and the others were outside the garage in the next morning. Ty and Dozer found D-struct when they were escaping from the Scraptors. Dozer wanted to leave D-structs there but Ty couldnt let that happend. So he brought him all the way to the garage at midnight. His friends, was not very happy about it. 

"We cannot just let D-struct stay here! He is too dangerous!" Began Skya as she stared at Ty. 

Ty only sighed. "I know that. But i coudlnt just let him die there!"

"He have tried to kill us many times before! He dosent care!" Skya said with a shouting voice. 

"We never got to know WHY he is doing this!" Ty said back, more frustrated. 

"You just dont want to see the truth!" Said skya back again. She drived closer to Ty. 

Skya and Ty just stood there. Both furious. 

"Guys, please! Calm down! We cannot fight each others! " Revvit said demanding.

Skya and Ty gave a glance to Revvit. But slowly they did back away. They still were to stubborn to still have eye contact. 

"Dudes, fightning has never been a good thing..." Said Ton-Ton.

"I agree with Ton-Ton." Said Dozer. Dozers eyes did however work since the Scraptor attack, but he didnt see as clear as his other eye did. He was only lucky that the eye was damaged at the glass. But it did leave alot of cracks. Thanks to the reptools, the eye have stopped flicker, but the light wasent that strong now.

"Lets all take a break right? Let everyone think about this situations." Waldo added. He was looking to everyone from the ground.

The others luckily nodded and droove in different directions. Skya, Ton-Ton and Dozer went from the garage. Ty stayed with the Reptools. Ty slowly droove inside the garage to look at D-struct. D-struct was in sleeping heavily. He had a few jar spots on him which the reptools tried their best to remove. Otherwise, he breathed normal. Eyes closed and his head down. Ty thoughts came to that he still couldnt belive that D-structs was in that jar pit. Why was he there? Did he fell there accidently? In the sky Ty saw the sky started to get cloudy, which will cause rain. Ty decided to stay at the opening of the garage. Ty leaned his mechanical body to the stone wall. His small arms folded. 

Revvit, Waldo, Ace and Click-Clack gave worried looks to each others. They didnt like the situation. Ace, Waldo and Click-Clack stayed in the garage but in their own space. Taking a rest. Revvit went to Ty. Revvit climbed on Tys back further to his head. Ty didnt say or moved anything. He stared to the weather as the clouds gathered more and the air started to feel fresh. Revvit didnt say anything either, he just layed on Tys head to support him. 

\--------

D-struct then slowly came to his mind on what he just been through. 

D-struct remembered he visited his old cave. The pain he felt for failing his family. Then how he slipped and fell into something sticky. As he remember that he then remembered the engines. Engines from other Dinotruxes? D-struct slowly opened his eyes. He lifted his head, which felt very heavy. D-struct then notice he was in a place he have been in before. His vision was still blurry but he got better veiw at each moment. But then his eyes caught a Trux at the opening. Oh no. He was in his enemys garage, he remembered it was called. He saw how different stations was for each of their team members. He saw many made bowls with scraps and bolts for repairs. He saw only 3 different Reptools in small corners at all directions . He then figured out that Ty was in the opening. D-structs saw that Ty looked at the opening as rain poured heavily. 

D-struct felt a small groan escape him. He tried to move his body as silent as ever but he felt stuck at most parts. He then smelled jar. Which reminded him were he landed in. He focused very hard to spot were they were and to remove them. As he looked he saw a shadow came over him. Giving a glance he saw the familliar red paint cover of a T-trux. D-structs looked slowly up and saw that Ty looked back at him. Ty only gave a neutral look back. Revvit who was on Tys head was now on his tank wheel. 

"Slept well?" Said Ty simple.

D-struct took a moment before spoke. "I think...." He felt his energy levels was very low. 

Ty simply nodded. They looked at each others. D-struct took a closer details on Ty. His eyes were still glowing blue and green from the crystal. He was still tall and he had the metal thorns on his head and his shoulder part. His tank wheels at the front was heightend and gave a stronger light. His wrecking ball deadlier and with metal plates coming out. Just as he remembered when he took Ty to his cave. 

D-struct then simply looked away, giving a sigh. Ty gave a confused look at that reaction. But that did wake some questions about D-structs behavior lately. 

"Why...." D-structs simply said to Ty. Who caught Ty really off guard.

"Why... Why what?" Ty said confused.

"Why.... Did you... save me?" D-structs continue to say. Still not looking at Ty. 

Then Ty did also not look at D-structs. He turned his eyes to Revvit who simply nodded. It gave some comfort to Ty. 

"I just coudlnt let you die like that. No matter what cause..." Said Ty. 

D-struct eyes widened by that comment. Ty saved him? D-structs then finally try his best to look at Ty. But his feelings was to get away from there. 

"I....." D-struct stuttered forward. " Thanks...?" D-structs said tired and now he just ignored what he was actually thinking. He couldnt give a damm now and his mind was a mess. He didnt care at the moment of what he said.

Ty was shocked by that comment. Revvit and the others Reptools looked at him with suprising looks. Revvit decied to jump from Tys tank wheel and came closer to D-struct.

"But i dont understand... Youre supposed to be the bad guy. What have happend to make you change your mind? Who did it?" Asked Revvit curious.

D-struct looked at the Reptool infront of him. His eyes showing dominance. No matter how bad his head was, he would NEVER tell anyone about that! But...

"I can atleast tell you about when i found Ty..." D_Structs said with a snarl. "I will not repeat so listen closely...." 

"It happend 2 days ago...It was when i helped Ty from the crystal impact..." Said D-structs.

"Wait,Wait,Wait! WHAT?!" Revvit roared out. He looked at Ty with a stare. Ty then remembered that he didnt say anything about that part. About how he actully got it and that D-structs somewhat helped him. Ty looked nervously at him, Backing away at the frightening reptool.

"I forgot to mention that part... He..he ..he..." Ty said laughing nervously. Still being stared by one angry reptool at the ground. 

"Forgot? FORGOT?! Ty, if we knew that then things could have happend differently!" Said Revvit. For him, every bit of information mattered.

"Im sorry! Really! I didnt mentioned it since alot was going on! I didnt want to add D-struct to the whole picture aswell! Im sorry Revvit..." Said Ty quickly to calm the reptool. 

Revvit calmed himself down. "Dont think this is over..." He said quickly to Ty as he turned around. "Sorry, please continue." Said Revvit to D-structs. Ds-tructs only shake his head at irritation after that little show...

D-struct did as he was told. " I told Ty to leave, it was afterall my lair." He said quickly. "Then i was driving outside and fell in the jar pit. " 

Revvit and Ty gave each others glances. They somewhat knew that D-structs havent told them the truth. But it was understandable by a trux like him. 

"I think you need to rest more... Ty, could we please talk alone?" Said Revvit to Ty.

Ty simply nodded and leave D-struct back. Then they went to the garage opening. 

"I know you mean well but, please dont hide something like that... Atleast not for me." Revvit said as he was again on Tys head.

"Im so sorry for that. I will not forget next time." Said Ty. 

Revvit nodded and looked at Ty. He gave a small smile. Ty simply did the same. 

"But could you tell of what you knew? I mean about when he found you?" Asked Revvit quickly. 

"I woke up by the ground of shaking and the sound of metal falling on the ground. I then saw D-struct infront of me. I tried to rise up and he helped me by that. I later looked at myself and asked if he did it. He said no and drivedaround in his cave. I followed and thanked him. It was then he told me to leave but i tried to discuss back but he charged at me and yelled leave. I then did as he told me and left." Said Ty.

Revvit nodded as he gathered the information. Revvit then gave a quick glance to D-struct. He saw he was slowly going to sleep again.

"You think something is going with him, which he is not telling us?" Revvit said qiuet.

"I belive so yes." Ty said quickly. "I really want to find out why..." 

Revvit and Ty then looked at the rain who still poured down at high speed. The clouds was dark and the ground was wet.


	8. Chapter 8

It was early morning in the crater. The rain had finally stopped, but it was some big pools of water scattered around the area. Ty and Revvit were sleeping in the garage instead in their cave as they usually slept. D-structs suprised slept heavily in their aswell. The team was unsure of what Ds-tructs is doing... It all changed when Ty started to change from that crystal. 

The one to wake up first was Ty. Ty slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and saw Revvit sleep on a shelf close to Ty. Ty turned his head around to D-structs. Ty had some quick thoughts but he decided to get some ores instead of starring. He slowly and quietly as possible drived out of the garage. He was quick to avoid some water pools as he made his way to the ore station. He saw Skya and Ton-ton eating when he arrived.

As Ty came closer, both of them looked at him direction to his engine sound. They then later started to eat again since it was Ty.

"Have you slept well?" Ty asked quickly.

"As usual ofocurse!" Said Ton-Ton.

"Yeah" Skya agreed with a low voice.

Ty felt it was some sort of tense feeling around the team, well if you dont count Ton-Ton. He cannot blame them however. Ty was also on his watch when you have the main enemy in your very base! He then went to grab some ores himself. 

Ty took a quick bite but when he swalled them he came to speak. "Wheres Dozer?"

"Hes getting his eye checked. He will probally come soon." Skya said to Ty.

Ty nodded. After a moment, he then heard another engine coming to them. He looked behind and saw Dozer with Ace, Click-Clack and Waldo on Dozers back. Dozers eye was normal and functioning luckily. But the cracks would still remain, as a scar to Dozer. Ty lowered his head when he started to eat again. He didnt like to see that.

"Missed me?" Dozer said with suprised voice.

"What makes you so happy? Woke on the right side in the morning, for once?" Skya said with a confused face.

"Haha... " Dozer said as he started to eat. Dozer then saw that they mostly stared at him. He sighed deeply. "Im fine! Really." 

"Dude, I dont get it..." Ton-ton said and he was done eating.

"Its just a scar! Thinking about it, it makes me look more fearsome!" Dozer added happily.

Ty took finally the stregnht and faced Dozer with a smile. "Im glad that you are okay."

Dozer simply smiled back. Ty then decide to bring some ores to the garage, for D-structs. He quickly grabbed some with his jaws and drived away. He was back into the garage and saw Revvit was awake now. Ty made a quick movement with his head to tell Revvit to eat. Revvit simply walked away to the ore, knowing what Ty meant. 

When Ty slowly knew he was alone, he drived closer to D-structs and dropped the ores infront of the T-trux. He could see that D-structs started to wake up by the scent of the ores. D-structs then opened his eyes and saw the ores laying on the ground. But D-structs thought for a moment before letting his instincts to take over. He gave a glance up and saw that Ty looked at him as Ty then quickly turned around to let him eat without him again, starring.

When D-structs had eated, he gave a quick look at himself. He was suprised that most of the jar on his body was gone. Like nothing had happend. He then tohught that Tys small reptools had cleaned him when he was at sleep. It made him annoyed to be taken care like that without his watch! Then D-structs tried to use his tank wheel. He felt the power coming to the wheel and he came forward at slow speed. He didnt spott Ty which suprised him but he gladly would love to leave now. Like now?!

As D-structs came to the garage opening, he then saw Tys gang stood outside. He could see the different looks on their faces towards him. D-structs only ignored it. He then drived forward down the ramp as Ty came closer. 

"We will let you go." Ty said. D-structs was suprised by this but very reliefed.

D-structs knew he could say something, but his wheels felt for more driving then to stand still any longer! D-structs quickly nodded to Ty and drived at the highest speed his engine could muster.

"YOURE WELCOME!" Yelled Skya behind him. D-structs knew he could have said something, but he had more important things to do now!

The team, was not suprised by D-structs act. But it was reliefed for them to know that their base is safe now when he is gone.

\---------

Skrap-it was scared to call this meeting he had planed, but it had to be done. He would do anything to please his master. Even if it means this dractical measure. Skrap-it quick little legs soon made it to a small open area with very high cliffs and edges. Once their, he could see them arriving.

It was 3 truxes. One was Blayde, the fearsome Dozeratops with more sharp shield around her neck, with sharp long horns. Her tail was a metalic claw like which was shaped like a container. Her paint was black and white with a small touch of light blue on her shield frame. The other one was Splitter, an other kind of a Dinotrux. He was almost the size of a Dozeratops. He head a great saw on his back and one on each of his sides. He had a paint of white and black on his body. The last one was Pounder, also a small Dinotrux, but its head was shaped like a hammer with such an immenze force. Its body is small and thin.

Skrap-it took a deep breath before getting closer. He saw their eyes sharpening when he came to their veiw. He let go a small static before he began to speak.

"You better hope that we didnt come for some chit chat." Blayde said with her sharp voice. 

"No no no! (Static)I come with some important news!" Skrap-it said very loud. "The common enemy we face, he... Has changed." 

"Changed like what?! Getting better ores!" Splitter said with an angry voice, made Skrap-it back closer to a stone wall.

"No! Like become stronger! He even has some crazy" Static" glow in his eyes!" Said Skrap-it quickly.

"Glow?" Said Blayde low.

"Yes! With the color of green! Or maybe blue..?" Contiuned Skrap-it. Starting to get closer again when they calmed down. 

"How did he get it?!" Splitter said louder. Which made Skrap-it once again, back away the same distance.

"I dont know! I belive D-structs knows but he didnt plan anything!" SKrap-it said loud. 

Splitter was quick to respond. "You mean he dont want to attack the Dinotruxes?"

"YES!" Skrap-it said it out louder than normal. The others didnt care.

The 3 truxes gave galnces to each others before Blayde spoke. "We have to leave D-structs out of this. Hes a coward for joining them....If you say what i think you are saying... Then we got another big problem..." 

"You think he really have it?" Splitter said worried. Blayde nodded slowly.

"Got" Static" What?!" Skrap-it demanded.

"Ty got powers from a crystal. It says in the legends that it changes the Dinotrux and gets immensive power. The only way to get the power from another Dinotrux...." Blayde took a very intense look to Skrap-it, with her horns blocking Skrap-its escape. "You will have to kill him and absorb it yourself, before he knows the biggest secret."

Skrap-it could only stare at Blayde. What secret? How are they suppose to kill Ty when he is so powerful as they say? What more do they know then him?!


End file.
